Come Back To Me
by moonshine86
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot Sakura has to leave. After 4 years, she comes back to a certain raven-haired teen...


**Moonshine86: Inspiring this fanfic...**

**Zan_TOP: Come Back To Me by David Cook**

**Sakura: So, I've got to leave Sasuke?**

**Moonshine86: You made me so OOC in this story.**

**Zan_TOP: She needed to!**

**SasuSaku: Moonshine86 does not own Naruto! If she did, Deidara and Sasori wouldn't have died...

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**You say you gotta go and find yourself  
you say that you're becoming someone else  
don't recognize the face in the mirror  
looking back at you  
**

~Sasuke & Sakura Age 12~

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm moving…" Sakura said softly. Her dad just got promoted to work in Suna.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, hiding his panic beneath his mask. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Sakura replies softly, trying hard not to look him in the eyes.

"Aa."

**  
You say you're leaving  
as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
just know I'm here  
whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you  
**

~Airport~

"I'm going to miss you Sasuke!" Sakura cried, while she hugged him tightly. He awkwardly returned the hug.

"Uchiha, aren't you a little too close to my daughter?" Sakura's protective father warned.

"Oh, honey, let them be, I'm sure Sakura would like a moment alone with Sasuke," Sakura's mother said, as she began dragging away her fuming husband. "Sakura, 5 minutes only, okay?"

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, ne, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." After a while of silence they heard a voice.

"Sakura, time to go! We're about to board the plane," Sakura's mother called. Sakura looked back one last time at Sasuke, who was beside her. She leaned in close to give a kiss on the cheek, but the stubborn Uchiha turned his head the last minute, causing Sakura to lightly kiss his lips.

He just smirked, as she left baffled, holding a hand to her lips. That was her first kiss!

"Remember, I'll be waiting for you right here," He said as he turned to leave.

**  
So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
and when you see what you need to see  
when you find you come back to me**

take your time I won't go anywhere  
picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

4 Years Later

A young pink-haired female was rushing out of the airport, passing by-standers, making her look almost like a pink blur. Said female was rushing all the way back to her old home to dump all her stuff and to try catching a certain raven-haired male.

"Wow, Sakura sure is eager to get back home," Her mother said. "She ran out so fast when we landed, I swear I thought she was on a sugar rush."

"Ugh, it's that Uchiha boy isn't it?" Her father asked. "Yeah," Was the only reply he got.

Sakura had made her way back home safely and smiled, _I'm going to see him again._

**  
Oh and I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
and when you see what you need to see  
when you find you come back to me  
**

"Mother, I'm going into town for a while," Sasuke said as he left. He slowly made his way to the town, his thoughts unconsciously drifting towards a certain haired female.

_When will you come back, Sakura? _He asked himself. He shook his head and entered to his favorite café.

He ordered his drink, sat down by the window and began sipping his drink slowly; once again, daydreaming of the day _his _Sakura would return to him.

**  
And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
you find you come back to me  
**

Sakura ran around the corner where she knew Sasuke lived. And right up ahead was his mansion. Suddenly, she became a little self-conscious. Looking down at her attire which had consisted of a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and a green jacket with sneakers, she thought she was decent.

She ran up the steps and began knocking on the door. No sooner, a beautiful black-haired woman stood before Sakura.

"Mikoto-san," Sakura greeted and bowed slightly.

"Sakura-chan!" The woman exclaimed, gathering Sakura in a hug. "You've grown since I last saw you! Wah, such a beautiful young lady you turned into."

"Thank you Mikoto-san. Is Sasuke in?"

"I'm sorry; he left about 10 minutes ago to go into town… Heh, I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you," Mikoto said, while grinning. "—But I'm sure if you leave now, you should be able to catch him."

"Thank you once again, Mikoto-san," Sakura said as she left, smiling and waving. Soon, Sakura was running again, looking for Sasuke.

_Wait for me, Sasuke._

**  
I can't get close if your not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul to bear  
I can't fix you I can't save you  
its something you have to do  
**

_Hurry up and come home, Sakura._

Sakura ran into town, searching for said raven-haired male. She looked through shop windows, near bakeries, by the fountain, everywhere! Yet, she could not find him.

By now, she was exhausted and was in the quieter part of town. She steadily stood up and walked passed a café, where she stared at a pair of onyx orbs.

~On the other hand~

Sasuke sat peacefully, when his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden glimpse of pink, belonging to a female. He stared at her for the longest time, his heart speeding up; with the thought it could be Sakura.

Said female finally caught his eyes, as he stared into emerald. _It couldn't be! _He thought.

He then stood up, drink forgotten, making his way to the female.

**  
so I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
and when you see what you need to see  
when you find you come back to me  
come back to me  
so I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
and when you see what you need to see  
when you find you come back to me  
**

Sakura just kept staring as this male made his way to her from inside the café. She stood still as a statue. When the male finally came out, Sakura finally had a full glimpse of his face. _Sasuke!_

She ran forward to him, as he did to her. He had her in his embrace, watching her silently.

"I'm back," She said softly.

"Hn. Welcome back, my dear Sakura," He replied as he smiled at her, his first smile in years. He then kissed her softly and then frowned.

**  
And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
you find you come back to me  
**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" He asked her, still frowning.

"Hehehe, funny story, I seemed to have lost your phone number and e-mail…" She said sheepishly.

"You what?!"

**  
When you find you come back to me  
when you find you come back to me  
when you find you come back to me**

"Well, at least you came back to me."

"Yeah, I love you and missed you Sasuke."

"Me too, Sakura."

**THE END**

**A/N: Uh, yeah, wasn't really sure that the ending was okay. I seriously didn't know how to end it!!! **

**Moonshine86: Read and Review please! Please leave one as an advanced birthday present, okay?**

**Zan_TOP: She loves reviews!**

* * *


End file.
